A conventional technique employed for a UI control apparatus causes a data management server to (i) consolidate models of a user's home electrical appliances, and update states, and (ii) provide update data to a home electrical appliance accessible to a network.
Such a conventional technique is described in, for example, Patent Reference 1.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-341880